Theres Something Going on Between Those Two
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: The Truth in the Lye  Cam and Booth slept together in the end . The team slowly, but surely finds out about them.


_**Bones: The Truth in the Lye (Cam and Booth slept together in the end)**_

* * *

><p>Angela to Bones, "I'm telling you something is going on with those two." Bones stopped analyzing the bone she held, "what? What are you talking about?" Angela, "Booth and Cam. Something is going on with them. I know it." Hodge came up behind the girls and looked in the direction they were (Cam's office) "There sleeping together." Angela, "No!" Hodge, "They are. Just look at them." Bones, "everyone needs some form of…" Hodge and Angela both sighed at Bones as she went on explaining and they didn't notice Cam come on the stage. Cam, "hey guys, what are we talking about?" Bones, "sexual intercourse between…" Angela covered her mouth while Hodge covered her, "between sting beetles." Cam thought, "o - okay, as interesting as this sounds I hate to interrupt for work, but lets get back to it."<p>

Later that night Booth answered the knocking at his door and in came Cam, "I think they know." Booth kissed her and took her bag, "who knows what?" Cam fallowed him to his room, "the Squints know about us." Booth pulled her into him, "I think your paranoid. They don't know anything." Cam pulled out from his embrace, "I'm not, and they do so" Booth didn't get to respond because the doorbell rang again, "I thought we were going out instead of ordering out tonight?" Booth went towards the door trying to tie his tie, "we are. I don't know who that is." Booth pulled open the door for the second time tonight, "what are you doing here, it's not my weekend." Rebecca laid a sleeping Parker on the sofa, " I know, but I have to go out of town for work. I know it's last minute, and I'm sorry but I know you wouldn't mind; But if its…" Booth stopped her from continuing, "Rebecca you know I don't have a problem with it. Are you just going for the weekend?" She smiled as big as she could, "It's actually about for a week. And I thought that since this week runs into your weekend you wouldn't…" Rebecca its fine." Rebecca sighed a sigh of relief, "I've never left him this long or gone this far Sealy." Booth walked her to the door after kissing Parker goodbye, "he'll be fine. Call him when you get there." Rebecca, "thank you again, I'll call tomorrow." Cam came out his room trying to zip her dress, "Sealy could you…" When she looked up she saw Parker asleep on the sofa, "I thought you had Parker next weekend?" Booth smiled and walked towards her, "um…change of plans." Cam started freaking out, "What's wrong? You've done stuff with me and Parker before. He likes you." Cam looked around him and then back into his eyes, "yeah but I've never stayed over while he did. What if he only puts up with me because he doesn't have to wake up to me? What if…" Booth wrapped her in a hug, "Cam, really?" Cam let out a breath she seemed to be holding, "maybe I should just go home and…" She tried to get out the hug but Booth wasn't letting go, "You aren't going anywhere. It'll be fine, he loves you already remember." Cam, "yeah but he loves me as someone who works and occasionally hangs out with his dad." Booth, "No, Cam he loves you. It will be fine. I'll put him in his bed while you order food, and then we can change and watch a movie. Okay?" She just nodded, "Cam?" Cam, "okay."

Saturday morning Booth woke up to find Cam and Parker in the kitchen eating waffles, eggs, and bacon, "wow, Parker you cooked?" Cam, "ha ha." Booth, "I'm just kidding" he bent down and kissed her because he was just use to it. Parker, "oooooo!" Cam didn't know if she wanted to be embarrass or what, "I…um…" Booth, "Cam you can stop turning every shade of red known. He's just messing with us. Right?" Parker nodded yes, "can we go to the zoo today?" Booth, "I don't know, Cam would you like to go to the zoo today?" Cam nodded, "I haven't been to a Zoo in like…forever." Parker jumped up out of his chair, "Yes! We can see the lions, and tigers, the zebras, the monkeys, and the…" Booth, "slow down buddy, your still In your pajamas." Parker looked down at his pajamas, "oh! I'll be back." Booth yelled, "You still have to wait for us too!" Cam laughed and Booth turned towards her, "what's so funny?" Cam sipped her coffee, "how alike you two are. Your jumping up and down just as much as him about going to the zoo." Booth just smiled, "maybe."

Sunday night after dinner Booth walked by Parker's room to catch Cam tucking him in and saying goodnight. After that Booth walked her to the door, "you know you could stay right." Cam kissed him with her arms still wrapped around his neck, "I'm sure Parker's had enough of me." She smiled at him but he frowned, "you know he loves it when you hang out with us. After this weekend I might even be convinced that he likes you better." Cam slapped his arm, "oh whatever Sealy. I'll see you tomorrow." Booth opened the door, "you sure you don't mind?" Cam, "It's on the way to work for me. I don't mind taking Parker to school. If I brought clothes for work I'd stay and just leave from here." Booth agreed, "okay Thank you, and see you tomorrow."

When Cam came through the front door all she could hear was Booth, "Parker please I'm going to be late. Finish putting your shoes on and come eat before Cam gets here!" She came through the kitchen doorway, "too late." Booth sighed, "thank God. I'm going to be late and he's not ready and hasn't eaten, and…" Cam wrapped her arms around him, "Sealy breath…" he did so, "good. Now say good morning" he kissed her good morning, "now say have a good day at school Parker and get out. I got it." Booth huffed, "Bye Parker Cam's here. Have a good day!" Right then Parker came through the door and tackled his father in a hug, "bye dad!" Booth smiled and looked at Cam, she mouthed 'see' and he nodded at her. Booth left and Cam took over, "okay Mr. Parker, if you hurry and finish dressing 'shoes, coat, and book bag' included than I will tell your dad you ate this" she made a face at the weird looking oatmeal, "and really I'll take you out for breakfast. Deal?" Parker nodded yes and took off for his shoes, coat, and book bag.

Around two Cam's phone went off, "I need another favor." Cam smiled and looked up to make sure no one was coming towards her office, "I better be rewarded well." Booth smiled on his end, "I see a spa vacation in your future, and maybe something extra." Cam laughed, "in that case how can I help you Agent Booth?" Booth, "I'm out in the field and I need someone to pick up Parker from school." Cam laughed, "Sealy, I dropped him off. The schools going to think I kidnapped him." Booth laughed, "you'd bring him back." She laughed with him, "when does he get out?" Booth stopped laughing, "in about seventeen minutes." Cam started grabbing for her purse and keys, "Sealy! You know I don't mind, but you could have told me sooner. I bet the school just called and he really has been out for seventeen minutes." Booth tried to defend himself, "no, he just got out." Cam shook her head, "we'll see you later." Booth, "Thank you Cam." Bones, "where are you going Dr. Sojourn?" Cam, "I'll be right back. Your in charge!" Bones thought that was weird, but who cares she could do some things while she was gone.

Cam looked in the backseat at Parker, "are you sure your okay. I would have been there on time, I just forgot." Parker continued to eat his happy meal she stopped and bought him, "I don't think you'd forget. I bet dad forgot." Cam felt bad, "no It was my fault. I got held up at work." She looked back at him again, "forgive me?" Parker smiled at her and nodded that he did. A few minutes later Cam came through the lab carrying a sleeping Parker on one shoulder while she held her purse and his book bag in the other. Angela was walking up and saw her, "Hey Cam, what's Parker doing here?" Cam continued to walk toward her office, "Booth's at work." Angela just nodded and soaked it all in. Cam reached her office and laid Parker down on her sofa and placed the bags down. She took off his coat and made sure he was comfortable before heading to her desk to work. About half an hour later Cam was still working in her office (it's been a pretty slow day) while Parker now sat on the floor doing homework when Hodge came in, "he boss lady we have a fresh body on its way over." Cam looked horrified at Parker, then back at Hodge, "Hey Parker want to go visit Angela? I'm sure she's got some cool stuff to play with in her office." Parker immediately jumped up, "Yeah!" Hodge mouthed, sorry and backed out the office. Cam wasn't far behind holding Parker's hand. Parker walked into Angela's office and his eyes lit up, "cool, it looks like a video game in here!" Cam laughed, "hey Angela can Parker hang out with you for awhile?" Angela came over and bent down to his level, "I don't know. Do you think you can handle it?" He nodded up and down, "well in that case I might let you make a person." Cam frowned, "Don't break the equipment please." Angela took hold of Parker's hand, "we'll be careful. Because Parker knows if he want's to do the virtual video than he has to be careful with my 'toys'" Parker nodded again, "yep. And then you'll paint me another picture like last time?" Angela laughed, "sure" and then turned back toward Cam, "we'll be fine." Cam thanked her and then went to help Hodge and Bones.

Angela was working on a face for the body that was just brought in when she noticed Parker's picture, "hey buddy what do you have their?" Parker held up his pictures, "this is Cam and daddy at the zoo this weekend. We saw bears, and flamingos, and penguins!" Angela just nodding, "Oh and then this is when daddy had to hold Cam's hand because she was afraid of the big snake. It was funny." She smiled at him, "I bet. Did she scream?" Parker chuckled and nodded, "yeah she did." That's when Hodge came in, "hey Cam wants to know if your done with that face yet?" Angela picked up her work, "yeah I just finished." Hodge, "Hey Parker, your spending the day with us?" Parker nodded, "yeah daddy had to work so I'm here with Cam." Hodge just nodded along, "cool. Hey want to see some bugs?" Parker dropped his crayon, "Yeah! What kind of bugs? Do you have beetles?" Hodge snorted, "ha! Do I have beetles! I have tons of beetles. I have big ones, small ones, some from different countries. Come on." Angela laughed and cleaned up Parker's mess, but made sure to grab his pictures.

Cam was on the phone with Booth, "no he's loving it. Making a messy trail wherever he goes; I'm kidding Sealy. He's with Angela right now." Angela interrupted, "actually if your talking about Parker he's looking at bugs with Hodge." Cam smiled and waved her in, "We'll see you when you get here." Cam placed the phone on the receiver, "thank you." Angela nodded and sat across from her with her work and Parkers pictures in hand, "Angela that looks like crayon." Angela looked down in her hands and laughed, "Oh these are Parkers drawings." she handed them to Cam who smiled at them while Angela spoke, "so you and Booth?" Cam looked up out of her daze, "huh?" Angela, "nothing. Um so I think this is what our face originally looked like." They discussed the case some more and were heading toward the body when Hodge came back around the corner with Parker, "mommy! I mean, Cam. Mr. Hodge has so many bugs, they are…" Hodge and Angela made a 'oh' face when Parker called Cam his mother, and even though it shocked her she didn't flinch like they did, "I know. Did you see…" Cam was still talking to Parker about bugs when Angela and Hodge walked off toward the body, "now you believe me there's something going on with them? You should have seen the pictures he drew of this weekend." Hodge laughed and nodded, "I know, he talked my ear off." Booth walked up then, "who talked your ear off?" Bones fallowed behind him, "yeah Hodge because clearly your ears are still in tack." Angela laughed, "it was a figure of speech." Hodge, "your son that's who. He talks a lot." Booth smiled, "yeah. I have no idea where he gets that from." Everyone looked up at him like he was crazy. Hodge, "yeah, no idea." Booth gave him a glare, he knew he was insinuating that he talked a lot, "whatever. So where is my son?" Angela was going to slide a comment in there but unlike Cam Booth would probably catch it, "with Cam." He nodded and headed that way.

Cam was sitting on the floor going through the pictures of bugs that Hodge gave him when Booth came in, "oh thank God!" Booth had a worried look, "no, he's just been talking about these bugs since he came back from Hodge. I can't take anymore." Booth laughed "hey buddy." Parker jumped up at his father, "did you have fun with Cam?" Parker nodded, "and I got to play with stuff in the lab!" Booth looked Cam's way who was now at her desk again, "just the 'toys' not b-o-d-I-e-s." Booth nodded and focused back on Parker, "did you finish your homework?" Parker, "yeah, Cam says it's one of the most important things about school so I had to finish it before I did anything." Booth smiled, "that's right. She's pretty smart." Parker nodded again, "yeah they are all really smart here, it's not like going to your job." This caused Cam to laugh and make eye contact with Booth, "what? I didn't tell him to say that." Booth shook his head, "hey Parker why don't you clean up so we can get home okay." Parker, "is Cam coming with us?" Booth looked at her then back at Parker and whispered in his ear. Next thing Cam knew Parker was next to her by her desk with that puppy dog face, "not fare Sealy!" Booth stood behind Parker, "hey buddy go get your things." Parker went to go clean why Booth tried to convince her to come over, "Please." Cam laughed, "your not a cute six year old you know." Booth, "yeah but where do you think he got his looks from? And plus if you come over I could…" The last part he whispered in her ear so Parker couldn't hear, "I'll think about it." Parker came over with his back pack on, "that means no when momma says it." Cam laughed, "well when I say it actually means I'll think about it." Parker agreed, "okay, but after your thinking I hope it turns into a yes because I want you to tuck me in." Booth acted like his feelings were hurt as they were now walking out he office, "what are my night tucks not good enough?" Parker laughed at his father, "they are, there just not like Cams." Cam laughed at Booth, "just for that Parker I might have to." Parker smiled, "yes!" Both adults laughed, "see you later." Cam called to him as he walked away, "I said I'd see Parker." Booth turned around and made a face that made her laugh.


End file.
